Rise of Darkness
by Jerex
Summary: the Stormhawks are on a routine mission to infiltrate Cyclonia when they come across a half destroyed Cyclonian warship, who or what could have done this and why? Tempairly on hatius
1. Prologue

**Dark Storm Rising**

Synopsis: For the Stormhawks i's all in a day's work defending Atmos, but while Cyclonia increases it's defences a new darkness rises, one that threatens to destroy both Cyclonia and Atmosia.

Chapter 1 Prologue, First Contact

(For the first half of this hapter, it would be apropiate to play the imperial march music from Star Wars, the one that accompanies the Star destroyers)

The Cyclonian Destroyer, Death Star was on a standard patrol mission, intended to strike fear into the Terra's ruled by Cyclonia to discourage thoughts of rebellian, Captain Tarkin an aging Cyclonian officer was in command of the Cyclonian Battle Airship which bristled with energy cannons ready and able to deliver energon death to all unfortunates in her path.

As the vessel reached the edge of Cyclonian territory Tarkin ordered the ship to head out into atmosian territory.

His second in command protested "Sir our orders specificly state that after finishing our patrol we should return to Terra Cyclonia, this action goes against admiral Revess orders" lieutenant Pellaeon reminds his commanding officer, he was a young and competent if ruggered officer.

Tarkin the older yet still sharp officer, face taught with age lines, hair thinning and receding glares jealously at the younger fitter man, who still retained his youth, looks and vigour.

"Let's get one thing straight lieutenant!" Tarkin ground out the word with distaste "I give the orders on this ship, you are under my command and will carry out my orders to the best of your ability, if not better or you'll be court martialled do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" Pellaeon regards his superior officer evenly yet inside he was seething, Tarkin had passed compulsory retirement ageit was only his perfect recoard of service and dedication to the Cyclonian empire that he still retained his rank and status, he ould afford to pander to Tarkin's whims for now, after all in a few years he'd be dead or having a heart attack, and the sooner the better in Pellaeons oppinion.

Tarkin strode away to his quatres satasfied to await an alert from the bridge crew.

No one could tell what Pellaeon was really thinking beneith that calm accepting facade, he was well trained, he'd serve the empire even if it did mean putting up with narrow minded and vindictive men like Tarkin.

An hour later a disgruntled Tarkin strode back onto the bridge "report" he snapped at the navigation/Radar console opperator, not pellaeon who by rights having commanded the brisdge in the Captains absense should have given he status report, Tarkin always undermined Pellaeons authority when ever possible.

"No contacts sir" the somewhat inept Navigation Officer replies. Tarkin's lip curls up in disdain "nothing? no ships or Skimmers, nothing?" he asks.

"Sir" Pellaeon steps foreward "the last Terra we passed places us at the edge of the wildness reaches, a few parsecs away from the Great expanse,few vessels let alone merchant ships would find themselves this far out, especialy within close proximity to cyclonian borders" he explains to Tarkin who frowns darkly and grunts "prepare to about turn, chart a course back to Cyclonia" he moves to sit at his command chair.

"Sir!" the Navigation Officer does a double take "faint contact from the edge of the wildness reaches"

Pellaeon steps foreward ever the voice of reason "sir remember we are close to the great expanse it could be an illusian to lure us in"

Tarkin dismisses pellaeons concerns at once "but not from several parsecs away" he says knowledgably "the illusians of the expanse can not be seen from less than a parsec away, bringing us to the edge of the wildness reaches will bring us to no harm" he looks down at Pellaeon "don't presume to lable me as senile yet lieutenant" he tells Pellaeon pointedly.

Pellaeon takes a step back "no intent was intended in my statement Captain Tarkin sir"

Tarkin nods absently already focussed on the business at hand "take us in on an intercept course" he orders, the pilot manipulates the controls firing up the Destroyers primary engines ploughing the ship foeward through thy sky with insolent force.

The cargo ship for that was undoubtedly what the purpess of the medium sized box shaped vessel with rectangle driving fins extended along the sides, it's twin engine burning lightly as it cruised along the edge of the wildness causing particles to charge and spark along it's chassis with the friction of it's kinetic movement. It was like no ship on Atmos that the Cyclonians had ever seen, it's grey hull loked shorne with age, wear and tear. The perplex bridge windows were small and slanted along the front of the ship.

"What is it?" Pellaeon asks unable to keep the wonder out of his voice. Tarkin glares at him "our first catch of the day" he declares "arm all cannons!" the multiple weapon emplacements along the hull of the Destroyer arm themselves and lock onto the target vessel "fire at will" Tarkin ordered.

The Cyclonian Destroyer fires a hail of red energy blasts at the unown vessel which now alert to the threat against it performs evasive manoeuvres but can't avoid getting hit repeadly.

Pellaeon knew his duty he would serve and fight for Cyclonia untill the day he dies, that was what he was trained for, that was what he lived for.

0o0o0

(change the music theme, play something bright dynamic, and adventuress here)

The condor sweeps past a mountain range gracefully or as graceful as an ancient air ship running on antique equipment and held together by super glue, spit, sellatape and in some places chewing gum, with the binding force behind it all been the combined power of prayer from the Stormhawks as a whole and the sheer force of will and attention from a certain green skinned hlmsmen. So all in all not so much graceful as giving the impression to any bystanders or rather byflyers that the ship was falling sideways through thick air.

Stork cringed as he pulled up sharply on the helm half expecting it to come of in his hands, or the ship to suddenly start falling or for something to either explode or fall of the ship (actully that last one wasn't entirely Storks paranoir however a twenty four hour stopover at Terra Rayhad given him the much needed time to tighten a few bolts, rescrew some lose screws and tape the right side landing gear back onto the ship.

Stork shudders and returns his concentration back to flying the ship and away from 'a million and one ways to end your life in Atmos' (a bestseller) promptly sequeled by 'another million and one ways to end your life in Atmos' Stork owned a hundred books like that could only keep up to twenty on board at any one time for weight issues.

"Sweet!" declares Finn as Stork swerves just in time to avoid denting the condor "he hem" (Sorry) totalling the Condor on another moutain range, Stork's eye twitches involuntairly.

Not that the fastest shot and mouth in Atmos was even aware of their near miss or stork's exemplairy flying ha and Junko were...well Stork didn't have the time to check, he had to keep focused or risk hitting one of the many large moutains that were in the Condors way, they were probably messing around by the command table.

"This is boring" sighs Finn proving he had a lesser attention span than an armegan death tortle a creature that is deadly and singleminded in it's pursuit of prey but tby the time it has cought you may have completly forgotten that it wanted to eat you allowing you to escape it's clutches as long as it doesn't remember before you get away.

"I thought we were gonna lay some serious damage on the Cyclonians home turf" he was wearing his ussual Stormhawks uniform and signiture cool attitude, leaning on the command table on one elbow, Junko naturally agreed with him "yeah" he says "how come it's taking so long to get there?" he was standing beside Finn not exactly bored but wearing a vacant expression along with his uniform and signiture nuckle busters.

Piper with her ebony skin tone and wearing her patched uniform was plotting a course on an old sky chart, she didn't bother to look up "I told you this already" she says with a hint of exasperation in her voice "after our sucesses in infiltrating Cyclonia in the past, the Cyclonian's have tightened up security" Aerrow steps foreward wearing his ussual uniform and retracted glider he lays a surpotive hand on Pipers shoulder, she smiles at him before turning back to her work.

"We'd never make it to Terra Cyclonia without getting tagged by a patrol" he says "that's why were slipping in via the back door instead" he turns his head to piper "right?" she nods her head but otherwise remains focused on navigation "Stork! Take a left at the next Moutain range" She calls out, stork glances back over his hsoulder before gulping and sharply twisting the helm around.

At least Finn was distracted now, thinking back on their previous covert behind enermy lines operations, a mad cap grin firmly fixed to his face instead of his more common goofy grin as he remembered some of the more memerable escapades.

"Remember operation humilate Talan Elite?" he asks smirking, Stork remembered it alright, they'd barely got out of Cyclonian territorys alive, the Dark Ace had mobilised the entire fleet to chase them down, the Condor still bore the scars.

"And that time we posed as cleaners..." Stork remembered that one as well, Aerrow had returned with as kull fracture and Finn had had black eyes for days afterwards, oh Junko was missing a few teeth as well, but on him it hardly mattered.

"And who could forget the double dee Master Cyclonis affair" Stork jerked wrenching the helm violently to the side causing the ship to skip in mid air like a stone across water, everyone except stork clutching the helm with a death grip is thrown about like rag dolls.

"Okay Finn" says Aerrow as he gets to his feet and rescues Radarr whoosehanging upside down from the disco ball tied up against the ceiling "thats enough strolling down memory lane for today"

Stork takes a deep breath and straightens the Condor out, he hated leaving his ship, when in Cyclonia doubly so, the double dee afair involving Master Cyclonis and an absurd amount of trouble was the only time he'd been talked into leaving the ship in Cyclonia and if he had anything to do with it the last time as well.

"Stork how close are we?" Aerrow asks his jumpy pilot, pulling himself together Stork replies "were close, just another couple of minutes and we'll be over the border, and need I remind you this route puts us dangerously close to the great expanse and we barely got out the last time"

"Don't worry, my course should take us past it with Metra's to spare" Piper smiles at him reasuringly.

Radarr leaped up onto the table, stork hadn't noticed his absense up late, what with all the doom and calamity recently, he snorted and snatched up one of pipers sandcakes running of with it to who knows where, Stork gave an estranged cry and made as if to pursue him.

"Uh Stork steering!" Aerrow reminds the helmsman who grabs hold of the helm and grudgingly returned to his piloting duties, narrowly avoiding ploughing straight into a shoal of Sky sharks, Junko sneezes.

"We're coming up on the present Cyclonian border, we should be able to sneak passed the captured Terra's if we stick to our present heading" declares Stork "it should be clear flying" the proximity alert goes off "forget I said anything" he sighs.

"Cyclonian battle airship, Destroyer class of the port bow" Strok exclaims. "Great some action" crows Finn miming a set of guns with his index fingers "time to do it Finn style, chica Cha!"

"If it's only one we can take it" the more cautious Aerrow states.

Stork pulls up a telescope and looks around "guys! You have got to see this" he steps aside piper aproaches and pulls up the second telescope while Aerrow takes storks place Radarr leaping onto his shoulder.

Piper whistles "what could have done that?" she asks out loud.

the Cyclonian Destroyer no longer warranted a proximity alert, as the Condor approached it you could see the battle damage in greater detail.

The hull was cracked in several places, it was resting on an outcrop of land, a flatish moutain top hanging half over the watelands, part of an engine hung by a mere thread threatening to fall of the ship and into the lava strewn wastelands below, the cannon emplacements had each been systimatically taken out, the heavy armour that made the Destroyers almost impervous to the most powerful of cannon blasts had been melted in places by the intensity of the attacks against the air ship, pathetic and pitiful the thing of nihtmares reduced to a preditors kill.

"Stork" Aerrows mouth was dry "take us in, we have to find out what did this"

Love it? Hate it? Please review, should I continue? I have some good scenes planned for later on.


	2. the wreck of the Death Star

**crosswire: thanks for the review, I think looking back over chapter 1 maybe I went a little to far with the star wars refrences, ah well, since someone's bothered to review and offer a little encouragment I decided to post another chapter, look out for the flashback where the Cyclonian surviver says one thing but the scene been shown tells a slightly different story.**

Chapter 2) the Wreck of the Death Star

Aerrow, Junko, Piper and Radarr launched from the Condor to fly over the Cyclonian Destroyer's wreck.

Stork having kittens and presently envisioning a huge fleet of Murk Raider ships about to swoop down upon them any minute was left in command of the Condor with Finn, not the best combination but Aerrow wanted their best gunner o remain onboard just in case whatever did that to the Destroyer came back.

As they entered the derelict Piper noted the interior battle damage "they obviously boarded the cruiser and the Cyclonians must have fought back" she exclaims. "Or at least tried to" adds Aerrow. Squeezing through a rather large hole in the side of the ship, they gape in horror at the horrific sight before them. Piper grabs her mouth and leans to the side wrenching, the smell of death was overpowering, the sight of blood splattered walls, the bodies…God the bodies…suddenly a creak near a cupboard alerts them to possible danger, Aerrow covers Piper, Junko prepares for the worse, their weapons at the ready as the door falls open, and something falls out of the cupboard towards them, the Storm Hawks open fire and cry out in fright.

On the Condor's Bridge Stork was coming up with even more theories as to what tore the Cyclonian destroyer to shreds only to dismiss each theory in turn as he thought up even worse ones, much to Finn's annoyance.

"Cut it out" he cries "I'm creeped out enough already"

"Maybe…maybe it was the Cyclonians" claims Stork not taking a blind bit of notice his voice all spooky and eerie "yes, maybe the crew went insane and in their frenzy they attacked and destroyed this ship…or vice versa maybe the other warship was forced to destroy this one to prevent any…spread of infection" he shudders.

Finn snorts and trying to keep his cool "yeah right" he rolls his eyes "infected with what?" Stork presses up against Finn much to the blonds discomfort and staring him straight in the eyes whispers "MIND WORMS" his left eye twitched nervously, Finn takes a few steps back away from creepy ole Stork whishing he was over with the others on the Destroyer, dead Cyclonians and all.

Just as he was thinking this the sound of multiple weapon fire over the radio alerts them of the others possible peril. "Hey is everything okay over there?" Finn asks having snatched the radio before Stork could get his hands on it and give the others a taste of his doom and gloom tirade.

"Were uh…reading a weapons discharge over here is everyone ok?" Finn asks them smiling proud of his handling of the situation.

"Were okay" Aerrow replies "just a…slight weapons malfunction" he winces knowing full well that Finn wouldn't buy it but had been unable to think up anything more convincing "we've located a survivor"

The aging Cyclonian had wispy grey hair and a line of stubble along his square chin his eyes were glazed over and he was muttering to himself as he laid upon the floor next to a dead comrade, a shaking Piper tried to approach him "were not here to hurt you" she tries to reassure him, her nature unable to show anything but compassion towards her humbled foe, however the Cyclonian doesn't seem to even notice her and the others existence, Piper strains to catch his mumbling.

"All dead! Everyone Dead! Show no mercy, never any mercy! All dead! Dead! Dead! Dead!" another noise alerts Aerrow who readies his energy blade and Junko who hits his knuckle busters together.

A figure stumbles around a bend in the ship's interior another survivor, his uniform while not as crumpled as the first survivor's was instead torn and ripped, the shredded remains of what appeared to be another Cyclonians uniform was wrapped around his middle as makeshift bandages, he was leaning upon a Cyclonian staff weapon as a crutch, the crystal component having been shattered rendering it useless, he was walking with a limp, his face featured a mixture of fear, resignation and…surprise as he recognized the Storm Hawks and seemed relieved that it was merely them.

"Storm Hawks" his voice cracked with stress and he sighs "so this is how the end comes, not as soldiers defeated in battle but finished of by a bunch of children" he growls before erupting into a fit of hacking coughs.

"We…came to help" Aerrow states coldly not caring for that children comment "and…and find out who did this" Piper adds looking up from her patient who suddenly grabs a hold of her causing her to squeal in shock "It's happening again, all dead! All dead! Your next, your next!" he insists shaking her.

"Get him of her!" Aerrow yells at the other survivor who limps up to them as fast as he could wincing with the pain "Veers let her go" he commands "Veers" he rests a hand upon the mentally scarred Cyclonians shoulder Veers flinches but doesn't otherwise respond, pulling himself together Pellaeon snaps at Veers calling on his most commanding tone of voice "Colonel Veers stand to attention sir!" Veers releases Piper who stumbles back and stamps on the floor with his foot as he stands to attention temporarily calmed for the moment.

Aerrow pulls Piper back out of harms way, still not sure if either Cyclonians could be trusted however "thank you" he grudgingly admits.

"Pellaeon Lieutenant Pellaeon" the Cyclonian replies "we are the only survivors, they were thougher but Veers hid well and as for me…they didn't check all the bodies"

"Colonel Veers is your commanding officer?" Aerrow asks Pellaeon who shakes his head "Captain Tarkin was in command but he was taken prisoner"

"You don't sound very sad about that" Junko notes "rather him than me" Pellaeon states offhandedly "taking our commanding officer alive is a bad sign, they could be…" he seems to realize discussing this in front of Cyclonias enemies is a bad idea so he changes the subject 'I suppose you'd like to know who attacked us"

"It wasn't the Murk Raiders was it" Aerrow asks him, hoping Pellaeon would reply that it had been the Murk Raiders, but no such look.

"Havacron" Veers mutters still standing to attention.

"No it wasn't" Pellaeon replies ignoring Veers "it started after we left Cyclonian boarders, Captain Tarkin wanted us to wait here for any passing merchant ships, hopeless we were to close to the Cyclonian boarder and…the Great Expanse"

Cue Flashback

_We found a cargo ship of unknown origins on the edge of the wildness and we attacked it under Tarkins orders narrates Pellaeon._

Cyclonian Destroyer blasts away at an organic feeling creamy coloured box shaped cargo vessel striking its side fin damaging it, encircling its wounded prey the Death Star blows a sizeable chunk out of the cargo ships side "launch tow line" commands Tarkin. A harpoon is fired into the cargo ships damaged side and it is reeled in close to the Cyclonian Destroyer.

_We boarded it and seized the cargo the crew put up a far stronger resistance than were used to but we succeeded and released the vessel to fall into the wastelands narrates Pellaeon._

Tow cable is retracted leaving the cargo ship to fall downwards slowly, clearly a part of its propulsion system is slowing it's descent but barely.

_They must have called for help I don't know how we were jamming their radio transmissions narrates Pellaeon._

0o0o0

"They could have used Crystal Communicators" suggests Piper "I've always wanted to get one, but their really expensive"

0o0o0

A warship sleek and streamlined with an almost organic nature to it, long and elongated with various slim line weapon cannons and turret placed in strategic locations over its hull, a creamy coloured vessel which approaches the Cyclonian Destroyer as the cargo ship drops below the cloud level.

_They launched Skimmers but like nothing I've ever seen before narrates Pellaeon._

A dozen Skimmer like Sky bikes are launched from the warship and a dozen sleek turbo engines roar to life, four small wings (two at front, two at the back) are extended, unlike the capital and support ships there uniform black in colour and they speed towards the cargo ship to render assistance.

_The warship opened fire upon us narrates Pellaeon and we returned fire._

The unknown warship is immediately fired upon by the Cyclonian Destroyer and retaliates violently, red and green energy blasts are exchanged as the two harriers of war encircle each other firing indiscriminately.

_It was obvious they were lead by the superior commander narrates Pellaeon._

The heavily damaged Cyclonian Destroyer limps away in a pathetic attempt to retreat pursued by the only lightly damaged unknown warship, there were several medium sized holes in the Death Stars side from which copious amounts of smoke issued forth, only several out of the several dozen laser cannons decorating it's hull were still operational.

_We barely managed to crash land the ship on this out crop, we very nearly ended up in the wastelands narrates Pellaeon._

The stricken Destroyer its engines failing fell out of control and out of the sky. "Brace for crash landing!" a grim Pellaeon announces over the shipboard communicator "were going down!" a random crewman screams in fear.

The Destroyer falls below the cloud layer and crashes with a humongous crunch on top of the outcrop, the unknown warship approaches it, its skimmers having since saved the cargo ship approach with it and sweep over the Destroyers remains.

_They stormed the wreck killing all in their path…only Veers and myself escaped…they captured Tarkin and left heading for the wildness reaches narrates Pellaeon._

End flashback

They used crystal based weapons the same as us but their armor was different and they fought so viciously Pellaeon suppresses a shudder "so what becomes of us now?" he asks wearily looking at the devastated remains of his ship.

"Your coming with us" Aerrow states slowly, Piper and Junko stare at him incredulously while back on the Condor stork having listened to the conversation over the radio rubs his neck nervously while Finn exclaims "what!" loudly.

"We'll drop you of inside Cyclonian territory" Aerrow continues "from their you can make your own way back to Cyclonia" Pellaeon nods his head gratefully while Veers merely mutters Havacron under his breath earning an odd look from Piper.


End file.
